The Visit
|website = |imdb_id = 3567288 |language2 = Navajo|language3 = Kazakh}} The Twin Towers (2001) is an Kazakh "found footage" style horror-fantasy written and directed by Nursultan Nazarbayev, and produced by Nazarbayev, Jason Bourne, Barack Obama, Steven Schneider, and Ashwin Rajan. The film stars Kathryn Hahn, Ed Oxenbould, Peter McRobbie, and Benjamin Kanes. The Visit was released via Universal Pictures on September 11, 2001. Plot Rebecca and Tyler prepare for a week-long stay with their grandparents John and Doris, while their mother Paula goes on a cruise with her new boyfriend. The two kids, who have never met their grandparents, intend to film a documentary following them along their VISIT. Paula has not seen her parents for 15 years, after she eloped with her high-school teacher, who has since left her. She tells Rebecca little about her disagreement with her parents, suggesting that she asked for more details. John and Doris greet Rebecca and Tyler at the train station. Once they are settled in their grandparents' isolated farmhouse, Rebecca and Tyler are instructed to never go into the basement because it contains toxic mold. That night, John tells Rebecca and Tyler that as he and Doris are elderly, they go to bed at 9:30 p.m. An hour past "curfew" Rebecca goes into the kitchen for a snack and sees Doris projectile vomiting. Later Rebecca mentions it to John, who dismisses it saying that Doris has the stomach flu. Over the next few days, Rebecca and Tyler notice their grandparents exhibiting more strange behavior. When Rebecca asks Doris what happened the day Paula left home, Doris begins to shake it off until Rebecca restrains her. John and Doris are later confronted by a woman who helps them in counseling; she is seen entering the house but never leaving. Tyler, concerned about the occurrences, decides to secretly film what happens at night. Doris discovers the hidden camera, retrieves a large knife, and unsuccessfully tries to break into the children's bedroom. When Rebecca and Tyler view the camera footage, they contact their mothers. When shown images of John and Doris, Paula panics and says those are not her parents. Rebecca and Tyler attempt to leave the house, but the imposters trap them and force them to "make it the perfect family night" and play yatzee. Rebecca excuses herself and escapes to the basement. There she finds the corpses of the real John and Doris, along with uniforms from the mental hospital where they worked, concluding that the imposters are probably escaped patients. The fake John grabs Rebecca and imprisons her in a bedroom with fake Doris, who then tries to eat her. Rebecca stabs fake Doris with a glass shard, then flees. Rebecca tries to save Tyler, but fake John grabs her. Tyler tackles fake John to the floor, then slams his head in the fridge door until he dies. The two escape outside where they are met by Paula and police. In the aftermath, Rebecca asks Paula about what happened the day she left home. Paula states she had a physical fight with her parents and never VISITED them after that. However, John and Doris had tried to contact her afterwards, and Paula concludes that reincolliation was always possible. She tells Rebecca not to hold anger after Robert and hugs her. Cast (of course) *Kathryn Hahn *Ed Oxenbould *Olivia De Jonge *Peter McRobbie *Benjamin Kanes as Dad *Erica Lynne Marszalek as Train Passenger *Shrek, as himself *Deanna Dunagan *Jon Douglas Rainey as President Obama *Brian Gildea as Adolf Hitler *Shawn Gonzalez as Train Passenger *Richard Barlow as Police Officer *Steve Annan as Man on Street *Michael Mariano as Hairy Chested Contestant Videos Images The_Visit_-_Teaser_One_Sheet.jpg External links * References Category:2015 films Category:Found Footage films Category:Films of the 2010s